


One Last Birthday

by komaegi



Series: Komaegi Week 2017 (22nd April - 28th April) [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fluff and Humor, Humor & Angst at once, Komaegi Week 2017, M/M, basically it's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaegi/pseuds/komaegi
Summary: They always celebrate his birthday as if it was his last.(Day 7: Komaeda's Birthday)





	One Last Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> "so how does the tagging works?" idk this is an ugly mix of fluff, humor, and angst

They always celebrate his birthday as if it was his last.

Komaeda strongly believes that he's going to die on his birthday, so he celebrates each one as if it was his last.

The clock hits twelve. It's the 28th. He finally goes to sleep.

He tries his best to not step on anything. Once he slips, he'd fall and die.

Naegi is already asleep by the time he reaches the bedroom. No— he had been asleep before he even reached the room.

He does not die.

He lies on the bed, and closes his eyes.

 

He does wake up. He wakes up alone, in their bed. Naegi isn't there.

It's seven in the morning.

Komaeda hopes he didn't die. It wasn't his birthday after all, it was Komaeda's.

"Makoto!" He calls, no one replies, "Are you okay? Are you alive?"

"What kind of question is that?!" His voice answers back, "I'm very much alive!"

"Glad to hear so! I wouldn't want to celebrate my last birthday without you!"

"It's not your last birthday! You've been saying that for six years!"

"I'm certain of it today!"

After some time, Naegi comes in.

"How does breakfast in bed sounds?" He asks, with a smile, "Pretty good, huh?"

"Dangerous, I think." Komaeda traces his fork around the plate of omelette, "But I think it's not that bad. I mean, you poured a glass of juice in a plastic cup, so no harm will be done… I think…"

"So… how does it feel like?"

"Huh?"

"To know that you'd die today."

"Not sure. A bit scary, a bit exciting— do you want some?"

"No…"

"I would cook some for you, but I'm going to die today."

"You can't even cook perfectly, Nagito."

"You're right… I lived on take-outs and instant ramen when I was younger. But I'll try!"

"You don't need to."

 

At nine, they go out.

"Do you want to go somewhere for your birthday?" Naegi asks, "It could be anywhere."

"It's not just my birthday, it's my last birthday." Komaeda answers.

"Alright… where do you want to go for your last birthday?"

"A date."

"We are on a date. We are on a birthday date—" Komaeda's lips curved into a frown, "I meant we are on a last birthday date. You just need to pick somewhere to go."

"Let me think…" A car passed by, with only one step he avoided it, "Let's see… everywhere?"

"We don't have enough time!"

"But I don't have anywhere in mind!"

"Do you want to go to a mall? That's the closest thing to everything."

"I'd go anywhere, as long as I'm with you!"

"Then please die some time else?"

"I can't control it."

"Your luck seems to be saving you though…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing…"

 

At ten, they decide to enter a movie.

"Is romance the appropriate choice for a last birthday?" Naegi asks, "Or is it drama? Fantasy?"

"Horror." Komaeda answers, "Or a thriller. Something like that."

"You're really planning to kill yourself, aren't you?"

"No. I just like horror movies. Thrillers can be interesting too."

A few minutes into the movie, Komaeda says with a quiet voice.

"That's ridiculous."

"What do you mean?"

"Why would anyone try to summon a spirit? How stupid is that?"

"Aren't you scared of it?"

"No. I just think the characters might be stupid."

"You're right… they really are."

"I regret choosing this movie."

"It might get better—"

A ghost emerged on screen.

"…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. It's fine. This really is getting better, I'm so afraid that my hair will get whiter than that."

"It's still how it was before."

 

At twelve thirty, they leave the cinema.

"That was unexpectedly good." Komaeda says, "The characters were still stupid though."

"Where do you want to go next?"

"Arcade, maybe." Komaeda laughs, "I want to challenge your luck."

"Can't we have a normal date for once?"

"Never."

The arcade was full of children, and it was surprising to see two adults inside.

"You're embarrassing us, Nagito." Naegi sounds flustered, "This place is full of children!"

"I guess so. But still… the only other place I could challenge you in is a casino."

"You should've chosen that!"

"Come on… casinos kind of annoy me, you know?"

"Fine then… arcade games then it is."

 

They leave the arcade late.

It's three, almost evening.

"You really took a long time there…" Naegi says.

"You were the one who didn't want to get out." Komaeda answers.

They leave the mall at that time.

"Where else?"

Komaeda takes some time to think.

"The lake. I think it's going to be more romantic than the rest."

"So you're finally taking this seriously…"

"Hopefully I don't drown."

"Don't say things like these! Besides, we're only sitting by the lake, not swim inside it!"

"I guess you're thinking logically…"

"And so should you!"

"A dying person wouldn't be logical."

"You're still alive though!"

"There's still some time left, Makoto. I might die later in the day!"

"Or you might not die at all…"

"It's my birthday, so it's technically my deathday too."

"It's not! It doesn't have to be!"

"It is though. By the way, isn't sun beautiful?"

"It's not necessary, and yeah it is."

"Stop trying to argue with me on my last birthday, Makoto."

"I would if you stopped talking about dying every minute!"

 

At seven, they leave the spot.

The sun disappeared, replaced with stars.

"I want to go somewhere else."

"Aren't you tired? You're lively for someone who's gonna die."

"Is that so?"

"Where to?"

"I found this restaurant a few days ago." Komaeda scratches his head, "It's expensive, but I wanted to bring you there."

"Fine… just have dinner then?"

"Yes. Just dinner, and then we go home."

"Alright…"

They enter the restaurant, they order one table for two, and quickly sit down.

"I'm so tired." Naegi yawns, "We've been out all day."

"It's fun!" Komaeda answers, "At least I'm spending time with you."

"I love you too."

"By the way, why would you invite me to this restaurant? I can't even read what's on the menu."

"I'm gonna order for both of us, don't worry."

"Just pick anything spicy. I'd rather have that."

"I'll try."

"What do you mean you'll try?"

"Well… you see… reading the menu is quite difficult for me—"

"Don't just go to a restaurant you know nothing about!"

 

It's nine, both of them stumble out of the restaurant.

"I think I had too much." Naegi says, his steps were mismatched, "But I guess this is what happens when people you like are dying."

"So basically you got drunk to bury your sorrows?"

"Shut up… it's your fault for deciding to die today of all days!"

"Don't be mean, Makoto. You're just exhausted."

"Shut the hell up!"

"Okay…"

"Why don't you shut up?"

"…"

"Speak up!"

"Alright…"

"Don't die today."

"Don't cry."

"Don't die today, I'll be alone."

"Stop crying."

"I'm not ready for you dying yet."

"You didn't even have that much…"

"I hate you, Nagito! I hate you! Don't die!"

"Getting threats like that makes me want to die."

"Don't do it! I love you!"

 

It takes them forty minutes to arrive home.

Or it might be only Komaeda. Naegi was already asleep.

"Time for bed then." Komaeda mumbles to himself.

They both lie together. A pair of eyes opened, and the other closed.

He spends time thinking, before taking out a book.

He needed to finish that one.

But unfortunately, each line made him feel sleepier.

But he kept reading.

 

At eleven thirty, Naegi wakes up.

Komaeda had already finished the book.

"It's soon." Naegi says, "30 minutes are left."

"I know that."

"When is it gonna happen?"

"Maybe at the last minute."

"Happy birthday. I love you."

"I love you more."

"If you do, you wouldn't die."

"It's not my choice."

"I always imagined that we'd live together for a longer time."

"How long?"

"Years. I hoped it was long years, but it's not possible."

"What are you going to do next?"

"I don't know. Just live."

"For me, I'd haunt you for life."

"It'd be nice. Thank you."

"Fifteen minutes left."

"Time is surely fast, huh?"

"Yes."

"How do you want to die?"

"Like that."

"In that position?"

"Yes."

"That might make it look that I murdered you."

"It won't. I'll die peacefully, most likely."

"I don't want you to."

"Life is unfair."

"I know."

"Ten minutes left."

"Is it me or is time passing really fast?"

"Time does pass on fast."

"I won't let go."

"You don't need to hold on. It's better if you don't."

"You would hold on if I was in your place."

"Yes. I'd hold you tightly."

"You're unfair."

"I'm sorry. You just mean a lot to me."

"So do you."

"You'll move on."

"I won't forget about you."

"Me neither. Even if I lose my memories as a soul, I'd still remember you."

"That makes no sense…"

"It doesn't have to."

"F-Five minutes…"

"Don't panic."

"I'm not going to panic, it just makes me sad."

"Don't cry. Just calm down."

"I can't help it!"

"You know I wouldn't want to see you sad…"

"I wouldn't want you to die either!"

"One minute."

Their foreheads touched, and their lips met.

The tears made the kiss more bitter.

It already sounded like a goodbye.

Ten.

They still hold on to the kiss.

Nine.

Their lips separated.

Eight.

Their hands held each other tightly.

Seven.

"I love you."

Six.

"I love you too."

Five.

"I know that."

Four.

A bitter laugh.

Three.

A hand ruffling brown hair.

Two.

A hand ruffling white hair.

One.

Nothing.

Zero…

 

The clock hits twelve. It's the 29th.

"Idiot…" Naegi huffed, "You made me worried for the whole day, but—"

"There are still tears in your eyes."

"You didn't even die!"

"Listen… I'm sure I will die next year—"

"You won't! Now go to sleep!"

Komaeda sighed.

"Good night."

"Good night. No more last birthdays."


End file.
